Dalylight
by brokenwingsflying
Summary: Basically all the thoughts that run through Kurt's head the night he spends with Blaine, before he has to leave New York and a quick glimpse at what happens at the airport when he's leaving. One shot!


**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while now and today I just decided to write it, this is the first fic I've ever wrote and it probably is confusing but I don't have the energy to fix it, if anyone would like to offer any tips on how I could make it better or if it doesn't make any sense just let me know! Just be aware that I wrote this while I was very tired and it's only been edited by me, sorry! Anyway, this is loosely based on the song 'Daylight' by Maroon 5, that's where I got the inspiration. I'll shut up now, happy reading!**

* disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters shown here, they belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy*

Kurt always loved being held by Blaine. Mostly when they were sleeping, but they didn't get the opportunity very often, their parents didn't really trust them to be in a bed together and not fool around even though they had explained on countless occasions that they just liked sleeping together. Yes, they had sex on a regular basis but both boys had agreed that although the sex was amazing what they really preferred was what came afterwards.

Blaine loved to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist, nuzzle his nose into his neck, simply hold him close and breathe him in, knowing that Kurt was his and while he was holding him in his arms, nothing could touch them.

Kurt loved to feel Blaine's strong arms pull him close and he loved to burrow his head in the other boy's chest and simply relax because he knew when he was in Blaine's arms, there was no place safer and the rest of the world didn't matter.

Blaine loved to fall asleep hearing Kurt's shallow breaths, and Kurt loved to fall asleep listening to Blaine's heartbeat.

But this night was different, the roles were reversed.

It just happened, they didn't really plan it but it was now 2am and they were both lying in Kurt's bed; Kurt was holding Blaine close to him, as if he never wanted to let him go, which he didn't.

Blaine had a part of Kurt's shirt scrunched up in his hand as if he would fade away if he let go, which he was afraid it would.

Blaine fell asleep listening to Kurt's heartbeat (something which he found soothing and was pretty sure was the only thing that would have gotten him to go asleep at that moment), but Kurt lay still, listening to Blaine's shallow breaths and watching his boyfriend's face so peaceful in sleep.

The roles were reversed once again.

Kurt was always the first one to fall asleep; Blaine would usually follow shortly after, after knowing that Kurt was sound asleep.

Kurt couldn't sleep because he didn't want to wake up. The next day he would be leaving Lima, leaving home, leaving Blaine.

It wasn't forever, just for a year, not even that really, just until Blaine finished his senior year and could come out and join Kurt in New York, and he'd see him at Christmas too, and when he came back to visit. They knew it was going to happen, with Blaine being a year younger than Kurt and Blaine refusing to let Kurt stay behind to wait for him. They knew it was going to happen, but it doesn't mean they were ready for it to happen.

Kurt was holding on to Blaine so tightly that he was surprised the younger boy hadn't woken up because he couldn't breathe. He was scared that if he released his tight grip on his boyfriend that he would slip away, he was holding on because he didn't want to let go. But not just of Blaine. He didn't want to let go of everything. He knew that when he moved everything would change; he would lose contact with people he was used to seeing every day, he wouldn't attend Friday night dinners every week, he wouldn't have time to do the things he was so used to doing, he was scared that he wouldn't have time for Blaine.

Whenever he thought too deeply about this he always started to panic. What would Blaine do when he was upset and there was no one there to hug him and reassure him that he was loved? What would Blaine do when he was having troubles with his parents, or Cooper, or with anyone at school? What would he do if Blaine just missed Kurt? Kurt knew that Blaine worried a lot that Kurt would leave him even though he tried not to show it, Blaine needed constant reassurance that he was good enough, and that Kurt did love him, it didn't make Blaine desperate, it made him human.

Blaine reassured Kurt a lot too, though. He reassured him that going to New York for a year without Blaine _is_ the right thing to do and Blaine will always be there. It had been constant months and months of Kurt assuring Blaine that he will never lose him no matter how many people he'll meet in New York because _'none of them compare to my wonderful bow-tie obsessed, secretly bushy-haired boyfriend who is going to have to get this fact through that thick helmet of gel and into his perfect, intelligent mind'_ and Blaine assuring Kurt that he will _'be fine and if he's ever not, his perfect, _annoyingly _taller but amazing boyfriend is only ever a text or a Skype/phone call away'_.

It was now nearing 3am and Kurt still hadn't got any sleep. He found himself constantly directing his eyes towards his boyfriend who now and again would make a little snuffle noise and try to get that _little bit closer_ which was almost impossible considering Kurt was holding him so close that they may as well be one person. He took this opportunity to take everything in; the way Blaine always slept with his hair gel in but when he slept some of it always seemed to break free and some curls could be seen across his forehead and the nape of his neck, the way his beautiful long eyelashes fanned across his cheeks which were coloured a light pink right now which was probably because of the dream he was having (Kurt had found Blaine tended to blush when dreaming a lot, Blaine told him it was usually only when he dreamt of him), the way his lips were slightly parted but the corners were tugged slightly upwards to show the faintest of smiles, the way he kept burrowing his head further and further into Kurt's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He looked absolutely beautiful. Perfect. Kurt decided there was no other way to describe Blaine Anderson other than… perfect.

As he glanced outside the window and stared at the stars and then at the clock which seemed to be going way too fast he prayed that he would see a shooting star, but what would he wish for? To have Blaine come to New York tomorrow? To not go to New York at all? For the night to slow down? Probably the latter. He didn't want this night to ever end, ever. He just wanted to hold Blaine in his arms forever. Kurt was in his room, in his house with his family, holding the most beautiful and perfect person in the world (in his opinion) in his arms, he knew that he never wanted to leave this moment.

When he has to say good morning to the night, Blaine will leave his arms and instead he'll take his hand. They'll get ready, make sure all of Kurt's things are packed and then climb into the car to make their way to the airport so Kurt can catch his 2pm plane. They'll sit as close as they can at the back of the car while Burt drives and Carole sits in the passenger seat constantly glancing back at the two, but they won't notice. They'll only be focusing on each other and the feeling that they won't be able to be this close for another 3 months. They won't let the tears fall, but they'll be there, fogging up their eyes.

When the car reaches the airport they will climb out from the car open the trunk and grab Kurt's luggage, Kurt will go to grab his suitcase but Blaine will stop him and say _'if this is the last opportunity I get to help you for another 3 months then I'm not letting it past'. _ Blue eyes will then meet hazel and a tear will fall down a pale porcelain cheek which will be wiped with a calloused olive coloured thumb.

They will turn from the car and walk hand-in-hand towards the airport, following Burt and Carole. People will stare at their linked hands but they won't care because ever since day one when they were merely two boys who met on a staircase they had been in hand-in-hand, through everything. Blaine, Burt and Carole will go as far as the airport allows them and Kurt will hug Carole first, telling her that she was the best step-mom she could ever ask for. He'll then hug his father and feel like a child again, he'll feel the same way that he did when they got the news that the next time Kurt saw his mom it would be in heaven, when Burt pulled his son to his chest and vowed to always keep him safe, and raise him into a man, just like he and his wife should have done. Burt won't want to let go but he will, he'll press a kiss to his son's forehead, take his hand squeeze it and say nothing more than _'good luck kiddo_' because nothing else really needs to be said.

Then Kurt will turn to him. The one person he can never say goodbye to, but now he has to. Kurt will throw his arms around his neck and cling to him, even harder than he was last night and he'll let himself cry. He'll cry for all the times he's done this same thing; threw his arms around Blaine and let him be held by his boyfriend. But, Blaine isn't just his boyfriend. He's his soul mate, his missing puzzle piece, his valentine, his missing link, his duet partner, his other half, but most importantly, Blaine is his. Kurt knows nothing can change that. No matter how many miles may distance them, no matter how many obstacles may come their way, no matter how many other people try to get in the way. Blaine will always be Kurt's and Kurt will always be Blaine's.

When Burt taps Kurt on the shoulder telling him that his plane is boarding now and he needs to go, Kurt just holds on to Blaine that little bit more because he wants Blaine to know that he will always be there, and Blaine should never forget that. And through that hug, Blaine understands everything, because that's the beauty of finding your soul mate, you find someone who understands you, who defends you and who will always love you no matter what.

Kurt will then break free from Blaine's grasp and not say anything out loud, but his mouth will say the words which Blaine will cling onto forever…

_'I'm never saying goodbye to you'_

Then Blaine will nod, because he understands. Kurt will then turn to his father and Carole, give them a weak smile and walk towards his gate. Not ten seconds later he will hear his name being called, hear footsteps run toward him and before he can turn round he will feel a pair of arms around his waist and a pair of lips against his. He'll then hear a smooth whisper in his ear '_you think I was letting you go without getting a goodbye kiss?'_ and then it won't matter that they're in the middle of a Lima airport and Kurt will grab Blaine by his collar and throw all of his emotions into the one kiss and Blaine will understand. Kurt will pull away, look into Blaine's eyes and hear Blaine whisper; '_you're gonna be great, new kid'_ and with that, Blaine will back away, blow Kurt a kiss and will make his way on the plane, knowing that nothing can separate two hearts in love... not distance, not daylight, not anything.


End file.
